The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The G.hn protocol (or standard) is a specification for networking over mediums, such as telephone wiring, power lines, coaxial cable and plastic optical fiber (POF). Various benefits of the G.hn standard include lower equipment costs, lower development costs, increased performance and ease of installation. Further, as the communication underlying technologies mature, increasing numbers of devices, such as computers, televisions and set-top boxes, are equipped with G.hn interfaces. However, as various different types of new services are provided over G.hn networks, adaptations of G.hn interfaces may be desirable to enable the new services or improve performance.